lake_munrofandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Coleman
Lucas Coleman is a graduate in the class of 2016 at Lake Munro. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 17 as a Freshman. He begins to date Jasmine. They have sex and Jasmine thinks she is pregnant. It is then revealed that she is not pregnant. In season 18, Lucas starts to try harder on his school work with encourgement from Jasmine. In season 19, he finds out Jasmine still has feelings for Dave and he breaks up with her. After the school shooting, he becomes depressed while dealing with the shooting, and his break-up with Jasmine. While dealing with it, he goes to the boiler room with Lilly. Later, he and Lilly begin a relationship, much to the dismay of Jasmine. He and Lilly break up after he tells her that he was vunarable when he agreed to date her. He then goes back to Jasmine to try to win her back, but learns she is leaving Lake Munro. In season 20, he wants to try out for the spring musical, even though all his friends think it's lame. With some convincing from Olivia, he decides to try out, and gets a part. Later, Sarah begins to flirt with him, and they end up going on a date. On opening day for the musical he gets nervous, but he performs well. In season 21, Sarah wants to have sex with Lucas, but he is hesitant after what happened with Jasmine. He tells Sarah what happened, and she agrees to wait until he is ready. Later, he helps Sarah through being cyberbullied. Later, he and Sarah grow apart and they break-up. She later goes on a date with Cody, which makes Lucas upset. In season 22, he becomes angry at Sarah because he felt abandoned and starts yelling at her. Later, with help from Olivia, he gets over her, and starts developing feelings for Bianca. He asks her out and she yes, and the two begin a relationship. In season 23, Lucas notices his father acting strange. His father is later arrested and put on trial. He has a rough time with it and Bianca helps him through it. When the trial finishes and his father is found guilty Bianca tries to cheer him up. In season 24, after finding Julia crying in an empty classroom, Lucas pushes her to tell him what is wrong. She confesses to him that she was assualted by a guy she met online because she was lonely and upset at her father, and he helps her through it. The two become close friends due to this. Later, he promposes to Bianca, but they get into a fight over the way he did it. They make-up and go to the prom together. In season 25, Bianca begins to feel uncomfortable about how he acts around Julia. Trying to assure her, he plans a fun evening together. He later goes to the doctors with Julia after she discovers a lump on her body. They hug after they receive the news that her lump is easily treatable. In season 26, he begins to develop feelings for Julia, which Bianca notices. Bianca breaks-up with him and tells Lucas to go be with Julia. He asks Julia out and they begin to date. Later, however, they begin to argue about a lot after they disagree on a lot of things. They later decide to break-up but remain friends. They do go to prom together as friends. He is last seen at graduation getting his diploma. Trivia *He has appeared in 100 episodes.